


100 Things #92 (Seirei No Moribito)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [92]
Category: Seirei no Moribito | Guardian of the Sacred Spirit
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #92 (Seirei No Moribito)

Tanda was use to patching Balsa up by now. This was a dance they had been doing since she had first picked up a spear so they both knew the steps by now. Injury, healing though never enough, then back into the fray. It said a lot that he was the one she always came to. The person she trusted to watch her back and care for her when she was incapable of caring for herself. Tanda was patient man, he knew who he wanted and he was willing to wait for her. The day would come when Balsa's debt was paid and she could finally stop fighting. When that happened he had no doubt that she would finally come home, to him, to stay.


End file.
